<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can see you in my pants by opeitsfinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582735">i can see you in my pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn'>opeitsfinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Its just smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Trans Duck Newton, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Duck/Indrid/Leo smut </p><p>I'm not sure either</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duck Newton &amp; Leo Tarkesian, Indrid Cold &amp; Duck Newton, Indrid Cold/Duck Newton/Leo Tarkesian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can see you in my pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duck propped himself up onto his elbows to watch Indrid lapping at him. The blonde had two fingers pumping into the ranger slow and teasingly. Indrid looked up to make eye contact over the fogged red frames sitting dangerously low on his nose. With a wink Indrid started going a bit faster, closing his eyes with a moan. A slap of skin that wasn’t there before filled the room. Duck looked slightly above where Indrid was eating him out to find none other than Leo Tarkesian. Leo and Duck made eye contact, and Leo grinned as he pounded into Indrid. All too soon everything was gone. </p><p>	The ranger sat up with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. Indrid was awake and in his boyfriend’s line of sight in a flash. Duck grabbed his boyfriends hand and gave him a small smile while Indrid looked over his face looking for signs of trouble. Duck laid back down sighing as his head hit the pillow. </p><p>	“Duck? What was that?” The taller of the two leaned on the other. He was still waiting for a vision of bad fate, or for Duck to explain. Before Indrid could jump too far into the future his boyfriend was flipping him onto his back and grinning at him as he straddled him. Indrid looked at him in confusion, but gave a laugh in disbelief when he felt how wet Duck seemed to be. </p><p>	“Well,” Duck started, kissing along Indrids throat and collarbone. “I had a dream about you ‘n uh,” He pulled up to look at Indrid, a pause as he spoke again to gauge his reaction. “Leo, y’know. I know you said when you met that you met him that he was uh,” Indrid took the pause to flip Duck over, grinding down on him. </p><p>	“I believe my exact words were if Leo Tarkesian ever wanted to use me like a fuck doll it would be hard to resist.” Indrid grinned again and kissed Ducks lips. “Tell me all about this dream, duckling.” He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, a hand diving under the hem of Ducks boxers. The man under him squirmed under his hand, trying to explain the dream while panting at the two fingers curling inside him. </p><p>	Once Duck had gotten through explaining the dream ended he was so close he was shaking. Indrid felt a wave of pleasure at the thought of Leo fucking him senseless. A threesome was definitely something the two had discussed, and Indrid was almost certain that Leo had a thing for Duck. Indrid leaned down to leave a hickey on Ducks neck and sped up, using his thumb to rub at his clit. The man finished with a soft groan. Indrid laughed falling to his side of the bed. He pulled his hand out of the boxers and licked his hand clean. </p><p>	There was a small gap of ragged breathing before Duck started to creep his hand under Indrids pjs to return the favor. Indrid put grabbed Ducks wrist before it went too far. Duck looked through the red lenses and shivered at the look in Indrids eyes. </p><p>	“Ride me?” Indrid asked, normally he wouldn’t ask. But Duck was sensitive, not to mention the sun was just starting to brighten the room. Duck pulled off his boxers as fast as he could and pulled Indrids pants off and threw them with his boxers. Indrid was hard, propped on his elbows as he watched Duck kiss and swipe his tongue along his thighs. The brunette continued teasing Indrid until the blonde bucked into his mouth. Duck hummed pulling away. </p><p>	“Ready?” Duck said, scooting up to lower himself on Indrid who was nodding. The two were quiet for a moment of adjustment, and just like that Duck was riding Indrid. Soft moans filled the room, along with the now rising sun. Indrid put his hands on Ducks waist, whispering his name. Duck was having trouble keeping the pace Indrid craved, getting close to a second orgasm of the night. Indrid thrust up into Duck a few times making the man cry out. </p><p>	“My good Duck.” One more hard thrust timed with those words and Duck went over the edge again. Indrid quickly following behind, Ducks moaning and pulsing around him sending Indrid over. Heavy breathing as the two quickly settled back into bed, orange light beaming into the room. Indrid cleaned the two up quickly with some kleenex, and then covered them both with the comforter. Duck spooned Indrid, kissing the back of his neck as the drowsiness was covering him. Indrid hummed and let Duck be the big spoon. (It didn’t happen nearly enough.) </p><p>	“Should we talk about Leo more in the morning then?” Indrid asked, Ducks laugh filling the room. They would talk about it in a few hours when the sun was out and Duck could think straight. (As straight as you can when thinking about three dudes having a threesome.) </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>	It was about 10am when Duck woke up to hear two distinct voices coming from the living room. He slipped some clothes on and peeked to find his boyfriend sitting with none other than Leo. Duck walked out, hoping the blush on his face would translate into “oh he just woke up and must’ve been worm” and not “I had a wet dream featuring both men in my living room, on my couch.” He went to the kitchen to get coffee started when his boyfriend started talking. </p><p>	“Duck, Leo brought over some groceries for us. He woke up and you were on the brain.” Duck looked over his cup of coffee to see Indrids knowing smile. He took a breath and looked at Leo, pretending like the blush didn’t darken. He’d be lying if he said this was the only time he’d had a dream about Leo in that way, but it wasn’t right. Leo was just his neighbor, trainer and friend. Nothing else. </p><p>	“Uh, thanks Leo. Y’know you don’t have to keep bringing us food.” Duck started and then sighed. “It’s appreciated though.” Leo gave a smile and if Duck wasn’t so focused on everything going on in his head he’d see a small blush taking over Leo’s face. Indrid however didn’t miss either blush.  </p><p>	“Ah, well I’m at the shop more than either of you… Do y’all even eat?” Leo said, trying to joke as he stood up. “I ‘preciate the talk Indrid but I should probably get going I didn’t mean to barge in on ya.” Duck shook his head and smiled. </p><p>	“Leo, y’know you’re always welcomed here.” Duck drawled, before sipping some more coffee. Indrid smiled, looking between the two men. He would need to intervene and set this into motion after talking to Duck. The seer was most interested in Leo after talking. </p><p>------</p><p>	Indrid waited a few hours after Leo left to crawl into his boyfriends lap. The taller  wrapped his arms around Duck and had a smile that reached his eyes that had a glint of trouble. Duck sighed, setting his book next to him. </p><p>	“Look, I know that we need to talk about this. But I need to know first that you also want this, that it’s not just to make me happy.” He wrapped his arms around Indrid, looking into his eyes as he waited for a response. Indrid grinned, his chest melting. </p><p>	“Now, sweet duckling… What if I want it and I want you to be happy.” Duck rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. Indrid gave him a quick kiss. Indrid at this point would do almost anything for Duck. But sex with Duck and a well known dom in Kepler? This was more selfish for Indrid if anything. </p><p>	“Well we should set up our own boundaries then ‘Drid. Is this just sex or?” Duck let the question hang in the air. He knew that Leo would want to know right away if this was just one time, if this was romantic or if they could do it again. If Leo even wanted to do this in the first place. The thought of having to ask Leo made Ducks chest tighten, but he trusted Indrid and the seer seemed to know what he was doing. </p><p>	Indrid thought about Ducks question, taken aback by it really. He wouldn’t mind seeing what this could turn into, as long as Duck was alright with that. Indrid just thought that this was sex for Duck… He tilted his head to the side. Watching a few distant futures and smiled. “I think that we start with the threesome, but if it happens to become more I would not argue.” </p><p>	“That’s what I was thinking.” Duck smiled and nodded his head. “How do you think we should bring it up to Leo? I don’t want my neighbor thinkin’ I’m a gross perv or somethin’.” Indrid chuckled and kissed Ducks cheek. </p><p>	“I’m sure that the feeling is mutual.”  Indrid kissed his boyfriend, and smiled as he got off of his lap. He took the rangers hand in his and helped him to his feet. “Now, come tell me some of your other boundaries love.” </p><p>--------- </p><p>	Leo was in deep. Of course he had feelings for Duck. He was kind, funny and just Leo’s type. But he was happy with Indrid now and that’s all that mattered to him right now. Or so he thought… Until he woke up to a certain dream at 4:47am this morning. Leo got up and took a cold shower, heading to the store early to keep his mind busy.<br/>
By 9:30ish his staff was urging him to take the day off since he wasn’t supposed to be in on a Saturday. He quickly got Duck’s usual groceries out of habit and started the drive home. He wondered once if Minerva saw him and Ducks path intertwine more than they do now… And before he knew it he was knocking on his neighbor's door. </p><p>	“Leo! What a pleasant surprise.” Indrid said, swinging the door wide open. Leo smiled, and held up the groceries. Indrid grinned and took the bag from him. “Please come in sit. I don’t believe you and I have gotten to know each other.” </p><p>	“Well, uh… I suppose a few minutes of chattin’ won’t kill me.” Leo said, walking around the apartment. He had only been inside the apartment a handful of times. Duck had pictures of the forests up, presumably ones he had taken. There were a few framed sketches on the walls too. One was a map of Kepler, one was a sketch of Ducks cat and then there was a detailed drawing of Duck. “These uh, sketches sure are somethin’. Did you draw these?” </p><p>	Indrid made his way out with a mug of hot chocolate and a cup of tea for Leo. He looked at the sketches and gave a small smile. A blush creeping over his cheeks. Indrid loved that Duck cared enough to not only hang them up but frame them. The seer looked over at Leo who had taken the tea graciously. He looked a little older than Duck, well built and Indrid had yet to hear a harsh thing said against him. Not to mention Duck had an adoration for Leo that Indrid loved. </p><p>	“I did yes. This one right after I moved to Kepler, this one after Duck punched me,” he said pointing at the cat sketch. “-he had done it to save me from a monster and it was before we were together. And the one of Duck was after he told me he loved me.” He smiled at Leo, there was beat of silence before Indrid thanked him for the groceries.</p><p>	“Ah, it’s no big. I do it because Duck didn’t take care of himself there for a minute.” After settling on the couch Indrid and Leo ended up talking for half an hour before Duck woke up. Leo tried to not make direct eye contact with either of them after that, his face bright red. The dream had slipped his mind after Indrid and him got to talking. Then he noticed Ducks bed head and the pink in his cheeks, and how close he was to Indrid on the couch. </p><p>---- </p><p>A week later, plans made and boundaries discussed Duck and Indrid made their way over to Leo’s place. Duck gave a light knock on the door, his heart racing. Indrid squeezed Ducks hand and gave a grin as Leo opened the door. </p><p>“Uh, hey Duck… Indrid. How can I help you guys this afternoon?” Leo asked, opening the door and holding out his arm to invite them inside. He couldn’t imagine why they were there. I mean, he could probably think of a few wishful ideas that’s for sure. Duck and Indrid were still holding hands but Duck looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Even Leo could see that. </p><p>“Well Leo, I’m jus’ gonna rip off the band-aid.” Leo watched as Duck took a deep breath and let it out before speaking at a fast rate. “Well here goes nothing. I had a sex dream about you and Indrid and I, and after some thinking me and Indrid were wondering if you’d be interested.”<br/>
Leo was taken aback and then was hit with the realization that him and Duck had the same dream. He started to laugh a bit and looked between the two, who were rightfully confused. Indrid cocked his head to the side and Duck looked between the two men for some kind of answer. Leo’s laughter died down only after a moment and he took a breath. </p><p>“Duck I don’t think that was a dream. I had the same one, unless… No. You must’ve had the same one. The day I dropped off groceries.” He said, trying to think out loud so that the other two could catch on. Ducks blush went from light to a deep crimson and Indrid started to chuckle. </p><p>“Well then Leo, is that a yes?” And with Indrids smoothness about the situation it was Leo’s turn to blush. </p><p>“No pressure at all Leo. Indrid and I were just… I mean we’ve had visions not come true before. They’re not all written and set in stone.” Duck piped up before Leo could answer. Leo smiled kindly at Duck. He always thought about others before himself. </p><p>“Let’s talk out uh, where and when first.” Leo said, his mind decided. </p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>	A week later the three met at a hotel a few towns away, they all went out to dinner. Duck and Leo had ended up bringing flowers for each other and Indrid, which made them all laugh. The night was going smoothly, and as talked about before Indrid and Duck wanted Leo to feel comfortable. (Hence the date. They would talk more about dating Leo after the first two rounds.) </p><p>	After dinner they walked back to their hotel Duck walking between the two men and holding their hands. It was a nice night, the sun was just starting to set and there was a gentle breeze. The mood changed once they were in the hotel, however. They were barely in the lobby when Indrid let go of Ducks hand and put it in his back pocket. Then in the hotel Duck timidly leaned over and kissed Leo’s cheek which turned into a kiss on the lips. While Duck was distracted Indrid gave a quick bite on his neck, making him moan into the kiss. The three pulled away as the doors opened, giddy like teenagers as Indrid unlocked the door. </p><p>	Indrid was on Leo as soon as the door clicked. Duck, as much as he wanted to watch the two incredibly sexy people making out in front of him needed to grab the do not disturb sign and put in on the door. He clicked both locks into place and turned to see Leo pushing Indrid against the wall. One hand in his hair and the other pressing against his crotch. Duck walked up behind, slipping off his light jacket as he pressed himself behind Leo. The ranger kissed and nipped at Leo’s neck trying to figure out where he was sensitive. 	</p><p>	Leo was biting a mark on the seers neck when he dropped a hand to palm Indrid who was already hard. Leo gave a low chuckle and bite down a bit harder as Duck pressed up against him, nipping and kissing his exposed neck. Indrid let out a small moan, making Duck and Leo hum in appreciation. </p><p>	“I bet you were hard during dinner, weren’t you Indrid?” Leo rumbled into his ear, starting to do the buttons on Indrids shirt. Indrid let out a soft squeak in response. Duck laughed against a spot he was marking Leo. “All you could think was about this I bet. You’re such a dirty boy, Indrid. Maybe I should let Duck have a turn.” Leo grinded against Duck who just gave a small sigh. </p><p>	Indrid opened his eyes to see Leo taking off his shirt and Duck sucking a 3rd hickey on his neck. Indrid smiled. It was nice being the center of attention, sure. He met Leo’s eyes and winked. </p><p>	“I think Duck having a turn sounds wonderful, Leo.” Duck perked up, looking between the two as Leo grinned wickedly. </p><p>	“Duck, I want you on the bed undressed. Got it?” Leo said, his voice a low grumble that sent shivers down the others spines. Leo didn’t break eye contact with Indrid who already had sex hair and a flush Leo would assume all over. “You too naughty boy, on the bed undressed.” </p><p>	As Indrid set about undressing himself Leo turned around to find Duck spread wide on the bed. When their eyes met Duck blushed a bit, but Leo just smiled. Duck was already very wet. Anyone in the room could tell. </p><p>	“Indrid, suck Duck off I want him to see stars by the end of tonight.” Duck whimpered a bit as Indrid started. The ranger fell flat on his back wondering why him and Leo had never done this before. Before too long Duck propped himself up onto his elbows to watch Indrid lapping at him. The blonde had two fingers pumping into the ranger slow and teasingly. Indrid looked up to make eye contact over the fogged red frames sitting dangerously low on his nose. With a wink Indrid started going a bit faster, closing his eyes with a moan. A slap of skin that wasn’t there before filled the room. Duck looked slightly above where Indrid was eating him out to find Leo pounding into his boyfriend. Duck let out a breathy moan as Indrid’s fingers seemed to be pumping at the exact same time as Leo was fucking him. </p><p>	“Fuck Indrid. You’re so tight.” Leo said, rubbing Indrid’s back a little as he pounded into him. Just like Leo had told him to do he had been wearing a buttplug so he was nice and ready for him. “And Duck, sweet Duck… You’re being such a good boy.” Indrid moaned obscenely as Leo wrapped his hand around his cock. Duck fell back onto his back, his hips lifting off of the bed as Indrid kept hitting the right spot over and over. Riding the moans that were coming out of Indrid, and before he knew it Indrid and Duck were coming. Leo kept pumping in and out of Indrid, like they had discussed. Indrid was limp and letting out soft whimpers, fingers going gently in and out of Duck who was coming down. Duck propped himself up and smiled at Leo. </p><p>	“You’re doing a great job, Leo. I haven’t seen Indrid this worked up in a while.” Duck barely got the sentence out as Leo finished, Indrid bit the inside of one of Ducks thighs to hold back a moan too loud for even a hotel room. Once Leo had a minute to recover he grabbed some water for all of them, Duck scooted off of the bed and got a damp washcloth. </p><p>	“You did a great job ‘Drid.” Duck said, while cleaning not only his boyfriend but himself and Leo off. They all climbed into the bed, tired but not done for the night. Leo gave both of them their water and a small snack. </p><p>	“I think Duck should be rewarded, Leo. Me and you got a good chunk of the fun.” Indrid said, taking a sip of water before adding. “You didn’t get to see how loud he can get.” Duck flushed and Leo laughed. </p><p>	“Oh, round two will be better.” Leo leaned over to give Duck a quick kiss. “I am sorry you weren’t more involved… Guess the vision was right though.” Duck laughed and gave Leo another kiss, deeper this time. Like he was trying to express how he felt with his lips. </p><p>	“ I would not't'a traded that vision for the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing smut on my own i really hope you enjoyed (or can give kind advice)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>